


Double Agent

by XWingKC



Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: Just why in the world was Special Agent Johnson at the SGC?
Relationships: Kerry Johnson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Double Agent

CIA Special Agent Kerry Johnson was assigned to Stargate Command. The position was to be some sort of a liaison position to jointly monitor Earth for any rogue alien who may have come to try to infiltrate the planet. That was her cover story. No one but Ms. Johnson and one other person knew her real mission.

Ms. Johnson had met then-Senator Kinsey at an intelligence briefing at the White House. Over the course of a few months, he had slowly brought her into his point of view of the Stargate program, and those who ran it. His tactics may not have been above board. He knew there were certain female clandestine operatives specifically trained for the darker side of the job. He took his time to figure out she was that type. 

It took years to get her position approved. During that time, the Senator spent a few nights with her lulling her with his plans and ideas during their afterglow. He knew she was probably too smart and saw through what he was doing. But she was good, very good. She gave him a release that his wife no longer was able to do. He explained to her exactly what he wanted her to do when she arrived at Stargate Command.

Special Agent Johnson’s first meeting with the Commander of the SGC went OK. She thought the man was distant and aloof. He may take some work. She spent a lot of time watching how he interacted with his people. He seemed to be a caring man, but he had walls built up. Many walls, and it seemed only a few people were able to penetrate that wall.

Over the next two months, she saw the bonds he had created with his prior team, SG-1. He was incredibly close to Daniel Jackson and the alien named Teal’c. Then there was Lt Colonel Carter. There was something more there. She could see the longing in the both, even though she was engaged to another man.

Kerry slowly chipped away at the Commander’s walls. First was lunch in the commissary. Then there was coffee on the weekends. Then there was dinner. She thought this was it. But after dinner he had just driven her home. Just like that. Done with the date. She had to get creative.

On their next date, Kerry threw herself at the Commander as he dropped her off at her place. She had her mission, and was determined to see this through. But this man was tough. He said no to her again. But he did ask her to start calling him Jack, so perhaps his walls were coming down.

It took two more dinners, and two more times of her pushing herself to him. She did find him very attractive. At least she had that going for her. Kinsey was OK in bed, but he wasn’t really attractive to her. Finally, Kerry took Jack to her bed.

He was not very passionate with her. He seemed to just allow her to go through the motions of sex. He seemed preoccupied, and she wondered if he was thinking of Lt Colonel Carter. She stopped that thinking and concentrated on Jack. She had to get him to come. She used her own hand on her nub between them to get herself to orgasm. She needed her insides to grab him tight so he’d come. He eventually came inside of her.

She rolled out from under him and went straight to the bathroom, telling him she likes getting rid of the messier parts of sex before coming back to bed. In the bathroom she had hidden a small specimen tube. She sat on the toilet, spread her legs, and used the plastic ‘spoon’ to gather as much of Jack’s DNA as she could, and put it in the tube. She had a small ice pack under the sink to put the specimen in until she could get Jack out of her house.

He barely touched her that night as they slept. He seemed distant and she almost felt like he had hurt someone. Maybe Carter? She didn’t really care. She had what she came for, literally, she laughed to herself. At least she was trained to not get attached to her missions. Otherwise, she found Jack to be the type of guy she could actually have a relationship with. 

They never had sex again after that night. Now was the time she had to get out of the assignment. She had already mailed the specimen off to Kinsey’s people. She had no idea what they needed it for, that was not part of her mission. She did not have a need to know.

The arrival of Lt Colonel Carter’s father left Kerry with the perfect out to end her ‘relationship’ with Jack. She figured it was probably over anyways. Kinsey had her remain at the SGC for 7 more months before she was reassigned. She noted to Kinsey in her final report that it did seem as if General O’Neill and Lt Colonel Carter had started a relationship but she had no proof. Kinsey had told her it didn’t matter. What she had provided for him undercover, under her own covers, was what Kinsey wanted.


End file.
